The present invention relates to a communication managing data processing device for use in combination with a facsimile machine.
For managing facsimile communications, typical facsimile machines have storage devices for storing therein communication managing data including data regarding year-month-date/time at which the facsimile communication was made, transmission/reception mode, name of calling or called subscriber, sheet numbers transmitted from or received at the facsimile machine, transmission/reception failure data and the like. Such communication managing data are stored in the storage device whenever a facsimile communication is performed. Reading of the communication managing data is typically performed in such a way that with a key switch provided in an operation panel or a keyboard of the facsimile, up-to-date communication managing data which have been stored in the storage device are sequentially read out and printed at a printing station of the facsimile in response to the depression of the key switch, thereby providing a facsimile communication managing record. Alternatively, the communication managing data is automatically read out of the storage device and printed out when the storage device is filled with the managing data.
According to the former, the managing record covers the up-to-date communication managing data which have been stored after the previous readout of the communication managing data. However, since the interval between the key switch depressions is not fixed, a large quantity of the storage device is required so as to cover a possible largest number of facsimile communications which may be performed before the depression of the key switch.
According to the latter, while a lesser quantity of the storage device may suffice, there will be variation in time interval at which the communication managing records are provided. Specifically, the interval between readings of the communication managing data is shortened if a large number of facsimile communications are performed within a prescribed period of time whereas the interval therebetween is prolonged if a small number of facsimile communications are performed within a prescribed period of time. Due to a difficulty in predicting the time when the communication managing record is printed out, it is inconvenient to manage the facsimile communications with the managing record. In the worst situation, the managing record may be printed out during the facsimile communication, with the result that the managing record is mixed up with the sheets received through the facsimile communication. There may a possibility that the managing record is inadvertently lost.